The Last Time
by katierosefun
Summary: Anakin tells Padmé that...sometimes, relationships don't work out and he's going to move on. This cannot end well...Gift story for mckoy12345678910


**Hello everyone! This is a request story and a gift to mckoy12345678910! I hope you enjoy it! Anyways, this story is a kind-of sequel to one of my other short one-shots 'The Most Unexpected Place', but it can be read seperatley, and it doesn't matter if you didn't read the other story or not. :) I was listening to this Taylor Swift song called 'The Last Time' and it's soooooooo good. It makes me cry all the time, and I just love that song so freaking much! Um, but if you aren't a big fan of Taylor Swift, please do not write hate comments about her, just keep it to yourself, okay, people? Thank you. :) Now, with that note, read on! Luv ya bunches!**

I stopped in front of her door, my hand slightly curled into a fist of frustration.

'She saw it coming. It isn't my fault.' I thought reassuringly to myself but I couldn't help but to feel guilt coursing through my veins.

'Oh, just do it!' I commanded myself and walked into Padmé's quarters.

"Anakin." Padmé greets me from the sofa at the front. "How are you?" I swallowed as she turned around to look at me.

"I'm…fine." I mumbled, scuffing my boots at the ground.

'Make it quick and painless. The quicker it is, the less she'll feel the pain.' I thought to myself and opened my mouth to speak but Padmé raised a hand, cutting me off.

"Ani, can this wait? I just need to send a quick message…" Her voice drifted off and she returned to her holo computer, tapping a couple of keys and I felt frustration build up inside of me.

"No, this can't wait!" I snapped and shut the computer down.

Padmé blinked and she stood up, fury all over her face. "What was that for? I was just contacting a client and—"

"Just listen, Padmé!" I yelled. "I'm tired of it! For once, I would like to be the name at the top of your list, not some damn client or fellow senator or even the blasted planet! Is your work really more important than someone who cares for you? Or watches you? Or even loves you?"

Padmé opened her mouth and then closed it as I continued to talk.

"I've been thinking, Padmé." My voice became shaky and then I said, "I think it's better for us to stop with this relationship. I want a break from all this."

Padmé stared at me and then she says, "Anakin, this is war! You can't actually expect me to think of you all the time! Especially when I have other duties!"

I felt something inside me snap and then I shouted, "I always thought about you! Out in the battlefield, when a damn droid is about to shoot me down, I used to think, 'I can't die today. Padmé won't allow it.'"

Something in Padmé's eyes went cold and then she asks quietly, "'Used to'?"

Whoops.

I felt my heart sink as Padmé put her hands on her hips and then she asked, "So is there someone you already like? Who is she?" I swallowed and then murmured, "Ahsoka."

Padmé made an exasperated noise and then scoffed, "Ahsoka? Anakin, she's…she's not even a human!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I exploded. "At least she can understand me! At last she'll give some time for me! At least she's THERE when I need her to be!"

"Oh, right, I forgot, you're already close to your little pet, right?" Padmé snapped and I yelled, "DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

Padmé stepped up to me, hurt and anger in her eyes. "I can't believe this, Anakin." She whispers. "I can't believe that you would really just leave me like that."

I stomped my foot and said, "I'm not leaving you! I just…don't want to be with you for now, okay? Ahsoka's done so much, and you…you can't even give ten minutes for me!"

Padmé growled, "That's because we're in WAR, Anakin! This isn't a little game anymore. People die every single day, and it's my duty to try and do something about it!"

"Oh, so I can't do anything?" I shot back. "Forget it, Padmé. Ahsoka's the only one who really matters to me now. You brought this down on yourself."

I turned around and walked out of the door before Padmé could say anything else.

**A/N: Well, this is a one-shot, so of course it's gonna be pretty short. But what did you guys think? Please review, give feedback, but no hater comments. Requests for other stories can be accepted, just don't ask me to do like, sex scenes of Anakin and Ahsoka 'cause as much as I love Anisoka, I just cannot write lemons...so...yeah. And I don't really do homo-sexual stories. I'm sorry, I have nothing against it, I just can't write it. So sorry. :( But still, tell me what you thought of it! :)**


End file.
